Peace
by celes19
Summary: Jack needs this kind of peace. (preslash)


Title: Peace  
Author: celes19  
Summary: Jack needs this kind of peace. (Jack/Boone preslash)  
Spoilers: "Deux Ex Machina" and a bit of "Do No Harm"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lost.  
A/N: This was written before "Do No Harm". Italics are flashbacks.

Jack listened to the soothing sound of the waves, his feet buried half way into the cool sand. He combed his fingers through the sand before picking up a handful and letting it slip between his fingers. He sighed. A peaceful feel was in this place. No wonder people chose to stay on the beach; it offered a different peace than the caves did. And Jack needed this peace right now.

"Hey." Jack looked up to find Boone staring down at him, a half smile on his face. Jack's eyes ghosted over the scars on Boone's face and neck. He almost winced.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" The words tumbled out of Jack's mouth in a worried tone. An argument settled over the two of them earlier in the day and Jack disapproved of the outcome.

_"I just don't see why I can even take a walk to the beach," Boone said defensively, already heading to the exit of the caves, "I've been here for three weeks. I've been able to walk and talk."_

_"Boone, even a trip could cause dizziness and you to fall. You could bruise your chest," Jack pointed out, following him. People started to stare at them in interest._

_"I'll be careful! It's not like I'm going to trip on purpose!" Boone said, turning to face Jack. His eyes were burning with determination_

_"Even still-"_

_"Besides," Boone interrupted, "you have stuff to do too. You can't wait on me forever. I'm not the only one on the island."_

_"But you're the only one who went through a collapsed lung," Jack said, his tone icy. Boone threw up his hands._

_"Look, Jack, I just want to go for a walk to the beach. I don't want to be a burden around in the caves. I promise if I don't feel well or if anything happens, I'll come get you." Jack studied Boone, considering the terms. He exhaled. _

_"Alright, fine but-" Boone's face lit up and before Jack finished his sentence, Boone already was walking down the path._

Boone shrugged.

"I'm fine Jack. Really." Seeing the skeptical look on Jack's face, he added, "You did a good job. I'm taking it easy." Boone plopped down next to Jack, his elbow brushing Jack's propped up knee. Jack held in a gasp but a shiver ran through his body. He swallowed.

"Have a nice walk?" Jack asked, his tone slightly bitter. He cursed silently at the sound of it.

"Very," Boone answered, "Gave me time to think things over a bit." Jack bit his lip, wanting to ask Boone about his thoughts but chose to ask another question bugging him.

"How'd you find me?" he managed to rasp out.

"Asked around back at the caves, " Boone answered nonchalantly, "People said they say you walk in this direction, towards the beach where no one goes to except to to think." Jack nodded and a silence fell over them. Uncomfortable, Jack thought of something to say.

"So what's up?" What was with the questions! Boone, however, didn't seem to mind. Boone stared at the waves, as if contemplating his answer.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. Particularly on some things more than others," Boone's nervousness was now starting to show through as he shifted around uncomfortably, "like when you didn't listen to me when I asked you to..." he trailed off.

'When you asked me to let you go,' Jack finished silently, tensing.

_It had already been two hours since Locke had carried Boone in and Boone wasn't getting any better. His lung had just collapsed and Boone was desperately gasping for air. Jack pressed a hand on Boone's chest and his other hand cupped the back of Boone's head gently to get his attention. Jack nearly cried out at Boone's eyes, glazed over and dull instead of the usual bright passion Jack normally saw. Sun stood nearby, looking afraid. _

_"Breath in and out Boone," Jack commanded gently, a slight tremor in his voice. He reached over Boone to grab a shirt but a hand touched Jack's outstretched one and he looked down at Boone, letting his arm drop back to his side._

_"Let me go, Jack," he mumbled. Jack's heart skipped a beat at the words. He shook his head and framed Boone's face with his hands delicately, afraid Boone might break._

_"Boone, listen to me. I'm not going to let you give up. Stay with me." Boone didn't respond and Jack motioned at Sun to grab him a shirt._

"It's what I do Boone, " Jack said shortly, "It's what I had to do."

"Well, wouldn't doctors normally abide by their patients' wishes?" Jack thought about it for a second.

"Some doctors have different morals than others," he replied.

"Well then I'm glad you have the morals that you have," Boone said, his nervousness gone and his voice now having a trace of levity in it. Jack took a long, furtive glance at Boone. His face was no longer bloody, but clean and his eyes weren't dull but had that same bright passion that Jack loved. Boone was smiling widely and Jack knew that this accident changed him in a good way. He seemed happier than he was before. At peace.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." A different silence settled over them, much more friendlier than the first. Boone stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes.

"There's a net set up on the beach. Sawyer forked one over and a ball too. We're gathering people to play volleyball. Want to play?" Jack squinted at Boone's figure, outlined by the golden sun.

"Sure," he heard himself say. Boone's smile turned into a grin. He offered a hand to Jack and without hesitation, Jack took it and pushed himself off the ground. Boone released his hand and Jack felt Boone's fingers trail on his palm.

"I don't know about you, but I want to kick Sawyer's ass in volleyball," Boone said as he started up the beach. Jack's eyes followed him and he chuckled. He closed his hand, still feeling Boone's fingers pressed into his palm. Another feeling of peace, maybe even a better one.

"I'm right behind you," Jack called out, catching up with Boone.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
